Down once more
by El loopy
Summary: What if Christine hadn't wanted to go with Raoul at the end of the movie?Disclaimer: I don't own the Phantom of the Opera, unfortunately. EC COMPLETE. Needs a rewrite.
1. Default Chapter

**Down Once more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. **

**Raoul is uncharacteristic and I may have tampered with Erik's character slightly. Also Christine has been given a little bit more backbone.**

**I just started thinking about what todo as a story and this came to me. I would warn you though that I severely dislike Raoul so I don't exactly flatter him in this.**

* * *

Prologue 

Christine stared at the Phantom angrily. How dare he kidnap her like this? She felt an overwhelming sense of betrayal bubble up inside her.

"Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood?" She demanded coming down the steps, "Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?"

Erik looked her over, when he spoke his tone held a sardonic quality, "That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood, has also denied me the joys of the flesh." She turned her head away, determined not to let him see how this hurt her. She felt him gently run a strand of hair through his fingers and her resolve nearly crumbled.

"This face the infection which poisons our love. This face, which earned a mother's fear and loathing." He sang bitterly.

That was when Christine caught it. That look in his face that she had only seen once or twice before, but she had never been able to pinpoint what it was. Now she knew, it was venerability, the need to be loved by someone. Her heart leapt in her chest. Seeing it she suddenly understood and everything else she felt became clear, she loved him. Not the childhood adoration that she felt for Raoul but the raw love for someone you wanted to spend the rest of your life with.

"A mask, my first unfeeling scrap of clothing," he continued oblivious to the emotional clarity that had dawned on her. She went to reach out for him. He spun to face her,

"Pity comes too late, turn around and face your fate," He jammed a veil roughly on her head, "An eternity of _this_ before your eyes."

Why would she care about his face? Did he really think her that shallow? She felt the anger bubble up before she could check it; "this haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies." Christine bit her lip sharply. Her temper would be her undoing. She opened her mouth to take it back but Erik interrupted,

"Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest. Sir,"

Christine turned, oh no not him, "Raoul"

"This is indeed an unparallel delight,"

Christine looked at Erik's face, he was angry and bitter, she could tell from his sarcastic and frighteningly dangerous tone.

"I had rather hoped that you would come and now my wish comes true. You have truly made my night!" He grabbed Christine roughly and held her possessively to his side. Ouch. There was no need for that.

"Let me go," she gasped sharply.

"Free her, do what you like only free her," Erik practically shoved her from his side, "have you no pity?"

"Your lover makes a passionate plea," Erik looked at her scornfully,

"Raoul it's useless," she begged, trying to make him leave.

"I love her, show some compassion!"

"The world showed no compassion to me!"

Christine winced at the hurt in his tone, the resentment. '_I want to show you compassion'_ she thought. When she came out of her thoughts the portcullis was opening.

"Monsieur I bid you welcome, did you think that I would harm her?"

He was heading out into the lake towards Raoul. Warning bells went off in Christine's head. Oh no, he wouldn't! She was about to call out; too late as the Punjab lasso wrapped itself round Raoul's neck.

"Nothing can save you now except perhaps Christine. Start a new life with me buy his freedom with your love."

Christine felt like crying, he didn't need to blackmail her. She loved him. Her frustration grew, if she accepted him now he'd think it was just to save Raoul.

"This is the point of no return."

She hated him for putting her in this position.

"The tears that I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate."

There she went again, saying things she didn't mean.

"Say you love him and my life is over," Raoul cried.

_Thanks_ she thought _that's made my choice so much easier now that I know if I go with the man I love my childhood friend will kill himself._

She began to walk out to Erik as they sang. What to do? How could she express the confusion she felt?

"I gave you my mind blindly…" but now I give you my heart freely. That's what she was going to say but Erik interrupted,

"You try my patience. Make your choice."

When she next spoke her voice rang true with the compassion she felt for him, "Pitiful creature of darkness what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone." Then she knew how to express herself. She caught his lips with hers and kissed him. Surprised by her own boldness she pulled back slightly. There was a look of surprise on Erik's face and something deeper, something she'd never understand because she'd never experienced a parent's hatred. Love and compassion weld up inside her. Reaching for him she took her lips with her own in a longer and more passionate kiss.

Erik couldn't believe it. She was kissing him. Warmth flooded through him. They separated for air. She was still standing close to him, gazing into his face. He could hardly believe it, and then he caught something out the corner of his eye. Raoul. Of course, she was only doing this to save him.

Christine's eyes searched his face; she could see the cold bleakness leave his eyes, the venerable part shine through. She saw his them flicker to something over her shoulder and his body stiffen. The shield dropped back in his eyes. What? She half turned, oh no, Raoul. He didn't think that she was doing this because…? Erik clearly did think this. He pulled away from her and turned away. "No Erik," she murmured. She caught his arm. He turned to face her. A sound slowly filtered into their hearing, "track down this murderer."

Erik pulled away again, "Take her, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone forget all you've seen." His voice was filled with raw emotion. Why? Why was he doing this?

"Go now don't let them find you." He was worried for her. She opened her mouth, "Erik I want to…" but his voice drowned her out.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell the secret you know, of the angel in hell!"

"Christine," Raoul croaked. She turned to Raoul, her childhood friend, and ran to untie the ropes.

Erik glanced over his shoulder. She was by Raoul, helping him free of course. When Raoul was free Christine looked up at him. Erik was determined to let her go, that was what she wanted and that's what he'd give her. However that was easier thought then done. He loved her and hated to see her with that fop,

"Go now-go now and leave me!" He strode from the room. If they didn't leave soon he wouldn't be responsible for his actions.

Once Raoul was free the two headed for the land but when Raoul went to the boat Christine began to go after Erik.

"Christine come on," She shook her head and carried on walking in the opposite direction. Suddenly she felt arms grab her waist and one arm forced behind her back. She gasped in pain.

"You," hissed Raoul in her ear, "Are coming with me."

She fought his grip but it was too strong. He dragged her to the boat.

"Erik!" She cried out, before Raoul pushed her in. She hit her head and blacked out.

Erik frowned and raised his head from the music box. He could swear he'd heard someone call his name. He went back into the main lair but could see nothing. The boat was gone. Instead he heard Raoul singing from somewhere, "Say the word and I will follow you…"

Erik was filled was self-loathing. He'd been foolish to think that she had wanted him.

"Its over now, the music of the night." He drew back a curtain and pressed a button disguised in the mirror behind it, exposing a passage. He closed the curtain behind him and slid through. "Back to my meaningless existence," he muttered to himself.


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

Chapter 1: Escape

Christine came round groggily. Her eyelids flickered open but she swiftly shut them again with a small groan. The floor was bobbing beneath her. Someone was carrying her rather uncomfortably over his or her shoulder. There was a distinct smell of floor polish mingling with acrid smoke and the squeak of shoes on the smooth surface. The squeak echoed loudly. Christine realized that she hadn't a clue who was holding her. With a sharp jerk she rammed her foot into their chest. There was a loud curse and she was dropped unceremoniously onto a hard, tiled floor.

A quick glance around told her that she was in the main foyer of the theatre and her charming kidnapper was Raoul.

"What do you think you are doing?" She demanded angrily.

A leer appeared on Raoul's face, "You are coming with me."

"I think you are very much mistaken," she replied coolly, "I am not going anywhere with you Raoul."

"Oh yeah," he jeered putting a hand into his coat. There was a glint of silver and the blood drained from Christine's face. Her eyes widened in fear.

Raoul aimed the pistol steadily at her chest. "You are coming with me Christine."

Swallowing Christine began to walk slowly out with Raoul behind her, holding the gun so it was pressed between her shoulder blades. She could feel the icy slickness of the metal through the dress fabric and her heart pounded in fear.

He drove her towards his carriage then ordered her to get inside.

Christine crawled in and Raoul followed her.

"Why do you even want to marry me Raoul?" She exclaimed loudly after he'd closed the door. "Why can't you just leave me alone?"

"No chorus girl is going to jilt me Christine. Never."

She shivered violently.

Some time later they arrived at Raoul's house. Grabbing her wrist, Raoul dragged her upstairs and into one of the bedrooms. He left her in the room, locking the door behind him.

"I'm sure I can think of an excuse for your disappearance, at least until our wedding." He chuckled through the door then he was gone.

Christine sat down heavily on the bed. She was filled with utter despair. Fear at what awaited her bubbled up inside her and threatened to burst out in a fit of hysterics. She had to get away from Raoul, that much she knew. Her mind wandered miserably over the past few months. She'd thought he was so sweet. He'd appeared sweet to her, appeared in the same way he had been when they were children but that was the trouble. People changed as they grew up. He'd changed more than she could have imagined. She couldn't stay here with him. There was suspicion that her preference of Erik over him had upset an already delicately balanced sanity and insecurity. His childhood hadn't been that great after all and she'd heard rumors about a particular woman who'd broken his heart. Yes, she felt sorry for him but nevertheless she had to get back to Erik. Her eyes drifted to the window. Maybe she could…She opened them and looked down. A tree grew right up against the window and she realised with a jolt that she could reach it if she could step that far.

That night when the house was silent she opened the windows and began to climb down the tree, scratching her face and hands on the rough bark and sharp twigs. Nearing the bottom she had to jump and landed ungainly, stumbling over into the bushes.  
Picking herself up she began to run as fast as she could to the opera house. The one thought in her mind was to find Erik.

Once there she went to her dressing room and looked for anything on her mirror that might open the door she knew was there. She was loath to break it, as that would announce the fact that there was a doorway. Feeling the frame carefully she found a small rise in the decoration and pressed it. The mirror clicked and a gap appeared. Christine opened it then tried to close it behind her. The latches were stiff and after much struggling she had to leave it slightly open.

Making her way down the passages she shivered in the darkness. Eventually reaching the platform she found the boat but no pole. Well that was useless. She slid into the water; it went up to her waist. It was freezing. Gasping she waded through to where she thought the lair lay. She sighed in relief as she spotted the portcullis, a feeling that swiftly sank as she saw it was down. _No, No, No!_ There had to be a way in. She glanced into the water desperately. Wait! There. Was it her imagination? She knelt so that the water was up to her chin and groped around in the dark water. Yes, there was a gap underneath. It wasn't down fully. Taking a deep breath Christine submerged and dived underneath. At one point she felt a sharp pain in her leg but kept going. She surfaced and took a lungful of air. She struggled out the freezing water and checked herself over. Her dress was plastered to her body and her hair was already curling into ringlets and starting to frizz like it always did when it got wet. She found the source of her pain. One of the sharp points of the portcullis had caught her. Ripping her dress up the leg and opening a wound that bled sluggishly. She ignored it and looked around. Erik had to be here. Her eyes sought him out, running over the extinguished candles, scattered sheets of music and the majestic organ.

"Erik!" she called out, searching each room in turn. He wasn't here. He'd gone. She'd blown it. Anguish swept through her body and she choked back tears. Her vision blurred and the pain in her leg made her stumble. She fell against one of the curtained mirrors, except instead of being steadied she fell through and onto a cold floor. She looked down the dark passage way and began to follow. _Please lead me to Erik_ she begged.

"Erik! Erik!" she called out, willing for a reply but her voice just echoed strangely. She took a turn in the passage. It was cold and she was still wet. She started to shiver violently. Her body's attempt to warm up. "Erik," her voice grew weaker. She staggered in the darkness, the pain in her leg worsening. There was an opening up ahead and lurched forward into a cavern. Extinguished candles…magnificent organ…she was back in the main lair. She couldn't believe it and would have been angry if she hadn't been so tired. _Talk about a labyrinth._ She was deathly cold; her body was slowly stopping her shivering. _I'm going to die_ she thought in some sort of calm. Even the pain in her leg had diminished. Why was she here again? _Erik! _That one thought allowed her to limp to the organ. _Erik, Erik, Erik, Erik_ "Erik!" The last one torn from her throat in desperation, before she slumped unconscious to the floor.


	3. Chapter 2:Echoes

**Thankyou to IndiaPyro, forever in a bottle,Clayphan16 and Mrs Julian for your reviews. They were greatly appriciated.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Echoes

Erik hadn't gone far. He'd been miserably wandering through the passages when he'd heard his name, faint though it was. He frowned but ignored it. Surely it was his imagination. But there it was again. Intrigued he started to follow the echoes. Then it stopped. He waited for it to repeat itself. Nothing. He shrugged to himself; _fool, hearing voices, you really are going mad_. He turned to go when the sound torn through the passages, "Erik!" His eyes opened wide and he tore along the passages, determined to find the source of the voice before the echoes died. _It had almost sounded like...no_ he chided himself. No good would come of him thinking like that. _She _was with Raoul. So if he was so sure that it wasn't her, why was he going to help them again? And how would they know his name?

He entered the lair and saw the silent form prostrate next to the organ. Genuine panic welled up inside him, he who never panicked; he who never felt fear was terrified now.

"Christine," he ran to the still body. She was cold, too cold but there was still a pulse. Quickly taking off his shirt he laid it over her then knelt by her side. The cold wound its way round him but he ignored the chill.

"Christine," he cried rubbing her hands in a desperate attempt to warm her up, _no he couldn't lose her_. "Christine, wake up, wake up, fight it, please!"

Christine could hear someone calling her. She began to shiver as her body warmed up. Her eyelids fluttered, she recognized the timbre of that voice, soft and musical. They flew open in surprise and stared into the face bent over her. He'd found her!

Erik saw the surprise in Christine's eyes and quickly dropped her hands. How could he have been so stupid to forget that the last thing she'd want to see when she woke up was his face? He quickly pulled the mask from his pocket and put it on.

"Erik?" Her throat was hoarse. He began to walk from the room. "Erik!" It was slightly louder this time, tinged with panic.

"I'll be back in a moment Christine." Then he was gone into an adjoining room. Christine struggled into a sitting position then leaning on the organ she fought to pull herself up. There was a sharp pain in her leg and they buckled.

"Christine!" There was a strong grasp on her upper arms. "What on earth did you think you were doing?" he asked angrily, "Stay still will you." She was shocked at the anger in his voice. Erik scooped her up, "If you can't walk I guess I'll have to carry you."

Erik had only left the room momentarily to fetch some blankets or something to warm Christine up. As he'd come back in he'd seen her struggle to get up, using the organ for support. Swiftly he'd crossed the room to help her and it was a good thing he had, for he had barely reached her side when she'd fallen. He was afraid of what would have happened had she actually fallen. In the state she was in she probably would've hit her head. He was carrying her towards the swan bed when he noticed her leg. He recoiled at the deep gouge in the skin. "How on earth did you do that?"

Christine looked at her leg as if only just noticing.

"Oh. I just caught it swimming under the portcullis."

Christine rested her head against his bare chest. Erik took a deep breath. _She's just delirious_ he told himself. Laying her on the bed he piled the blankets on and around her. "Are you warming up?"

Christine was barely awake. She had stopped shivering so nodded at Erik's question. "Good you can now sleep if you want." She was asleep in an instant.

Erik gazed at her sleeping form lovingly. He had come so close to losing her he thought, then rebuked himself. She was never his. She loved Raoul. So why was she down here? _Probably got separated in the Labyrinth and got lost_ he thought. _She'd managed to find his lair by chance and had called for him because he could show her the way out. Yes that must be the answer. Raoul should really take more care of her_. He shook himself mentally. The least he could do was take her back to the opera house. Taking out some bandages he applied a poultice to her leg then bound it up. Then leaving her asleep he slid from the room but didn't go far.

Raoul scowled. How dare that little chorus girl try and jilt him? No one jilted _him_. Not he, the Vicomte de Chagny. "Christine!" He banged on her door, no answer. "Christine answer me!" Still nothing. He unlocked the door in a rage and threw it open. He'd show her. But there was no one there. He looked at the open window and cursed at himself. He was so stupid. How could he not think she'd escape out that way? _No_ he persuaded himself _I'm not stupid, she'd just cleverer than I took her for_. Now he had reassured himself he smirked. Well he'd just have to get her back, and he bet she wasn't clever enough not to go back to Erik. He'd just have to go fetch her, and then…his eyes glittered.


	4. Chapter 3: Interruptions

Thankyou to Emma-J-Riddle, IndiaPyro, Katy4choccie, Son Angeand Countess Alana for your reviews.For the purpose of this I have made Christine able to play the organ. There is nothing that says she can in either the film or book.

* * *

Chapter 3: Interruption

Christine awoke. She lay for a moment completely still. Daring to believe that she had actually found him. Slipping from under the blankets she gingerly put weight on her injured leg. It felt all right now. She went from the room and into the main lair, expecting to find Erik. She was surprised to find it empty. Frowning in confusion she walked to the organ. He would be here somewhere, no point her looking for him. Last time she done that she'd only gotten herself lost. She traced the ivory keys of the organ lightly. They called to her. But did she dare? This was Erik's instrument. She couldn't resist. Sitting on the stool she began to play quietly, a sweet haunting melody. She felt the music lift her, possess her. Touching the last key softly she finished playing.

She caught a figure out the corner of her eye. Erik was standing in one of the doorways, arms crossed over his chest, his eyes closed. She gazed at him. _Why's he wearing the mask again_? She wondered. When he heard the music stop and felt her eyes on him, he opened his own. They just stared into each other's eyes for a full moment, blue meeting gold, before he broke the contact, looking away.

"Come on I'll take you back now,"

It took Christine a second to register what he was saying, "W-w-what?"

"I'll take you back now," Erik repeated evenly, determined not to show how it was tearing him up inside.

"But…"

"Christine get in the boat!" He shouted his control breaking. Why was she torturing him like this? If she'd just get into the boat he'd take her back to Raoul.

Christine couldn't believe it. She'd come down here looking for him and he no longer loved her. He wanted her to go back to Raoul. A sobbed escaped her lips and before she could stop them the tears began to coarse down her cheeks.

Erik turned at the sob. He saw her crying. What was she trying to do to him? He felt his heart being slowly torn and the dull ache in his chest grew.

"Christine!" He lost control, spinning to face her. He yelled, "I'm trying to take you back to Raoul, can't you understand that. This is killing me. I love you Christine but this is what will make you happy, so get in the boat before I do something I'm going to regret." He turned away so that he couldn't see her, praying she'd just get into the boat.

Christine just stared at him. He was trying to do what she wanted. He didn't understand. The thought gave her the strength to stand up and wipe the tears from her face. She walked towards him, he couldn't see her. She stopped at his shoulder. Reaching she touched it lightly and whispered into his ear, "Erik."

He turned and she caught him by surprise, throwing her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his.

They drew apart, "Christine?" he murmured. She just pressed her body closer to his. He shivered at the closeness. Never had anyone ever wanted to be this close to him. She reached up and kissed him again. Hot needles swept through his body. This was what he'd dreamed of for so longer. He kissed her back. Her mouth opened under his and she sighed. Desire curled in Erik's body and he held her tighter. Then a sound reached his ears. He pulled away from Christine and frowned at the lake.

Christine felt Erik pull away before she heard. When she did she froze. _No, it wasn't possible, how had he…?_ _The mirror_,

"Oh no!" She breathed.

"What?" asked Erik confused.

"Its Raoul! Don't let him find me, oh don't let him find me," she begged.

"Why? What's he done?" Erik growled.

"Later, let's just hide please! Quickly!"

Erik pulled back the nearest covering, revealing a passageway. " Inside."

Christine slipped inside and Erik followed drawing the curtain back. Christine started to continue down the passage but Erik stopped her,

"It's a dead end."

"What? Then why are we in here?"

"Because there was no time for us to go to another. He would've seen us. We'll move in a minute, hush now."

Christine was silent. Looking up at where she assumed Erik's face was, as it was too dark to see clearly. She could tell from Erik's posture that he was listening intently and she too listened. The splashing had stopped but started up again as Raoul resurfaced from under the portcullis. Now there were footsteps echoing. She shivered in fear. What if he still had his gun on him? She'd led him right to Erik. Just the thought of losing Erik made her want to cry.

Erik stood completely still, judging from the footsteps where Raoul was in the lair. He could feel Christine trembling next to him. Suddenly she grabbed his arm tightly as if he would disappear if she didn't hold onto him. Erik was momentarily distracted. When he focused again on the footsteps they'd stopped, but the owner clearly hadn't left the room because his heavy breathing could be heard. The footsteps started up again, Raoul had to leave the room at some point to search the other rooms. They faded. Raoul was gone.

"Come," he whispered, "but quickly."

Christine followed Erik out and they moved stealthily towards one of the other curtained passages. She gripped Erik's hand hard. He of course made no sound, but her cloth like shoes kept scuffing the floor. He never turned and told her to be quiet though. Leading her to one he drew it back, and then froze, she could hear it too. The soft, barely audible noise. He grabbed her roughly and yanked her into the passage, letting the cloth drop behind them.

Raoul was soaking and therefore very irritated. After a search of the lair he moved into the next room. He tread as silent as he could (which wasn't very silent at all) around the bedroom. There were signs that someone had been here recently. He turned back into the main lair in time to see one of the hanging cloths flap back into place. He raced to it and drew it back, exposing a passage. Perfect, he'd found them. He gave a shiver in the cold. Marking the cloth he decided to come back when he was dry. He pulled the lever opening the portcullis and took the spare boat to the shore. He'd be back and this time Erik wouldn't escape him.


	5. Chapter 4: Down deeper

Chapter 4: Down deeper

Christine felt herself being dragged down the passages, plunging deeper into earth. Her feet were starting to hurt. She knew she'd cut them on the rock quite a while ago but only now were they letting her feel the effects. Her cloth like shoes she had been wearing during 'Don Juan' had been worn out from all the walking she'd been doing in them. After a particularly rough patch of rock she winced in pain. She was determined not to slow Erik or be a burden to him.

Erik felt her wince. Something was wrong.

"Are you having second thoughts about leaving Raoul? Because now would be a good time to tell me." He growled stopping their flight.

Christine shook her head in answer in case her voice would reflect the pain. Erik continued but seemed more distant than before. _He doubts me_. She thought sadly.

After some time had passed, by this point she was gritting her teeth to try and ignore the pain, they arrived in a large cavern. There was no light at all, there hadn't been the whole way down but her eyes had adjusted to take in some light, what she now found herself in was pitch darkness. Erik's hand left her wrist and she panicked. "Erik!" A light came on as Erik lit a small lamp, he gave her a questioning look and she fell silent.

"We'll stay here until I prepare something else."

Christine gave a silent nod and glanced round the small area that was illuminated. It was clearly Erik's storage place because large crates took up the majority of the floor space. Erik went into one of the boxes and brought out several blankets. Christine took them from him.

"I'm sorry that there is no bed,"

Christine shrugged and tried to feign indifference. Placing the blankets on the rock floor she arranged them as best she could and lay down on them. "Night Erik," she whispered and closed her eyes.

Erik didn't reply, just stared at her still form, then turning he dimmed the light. He waited until he was sure she slept then padded off along the corridors.

When he returned Christine still slept soundly. He noticed that she was shivering slightly and went to get another blanket. Covering her up he spotted the state her feet were in. Recoiling in horror, he wondered why she hadn't said anything to him. _Probably scared stiff of you_, the voice in his mind whispered. Trying to block it out he slipped out the room again. He manoeuvred through the passageways until he came to Christine's dressing room. Entering a different way from the mirror he collected some warmer clothes and shoes, then seeing the open mirror he closed it before leaving. After returning he sat in a corner of the cavern. Not sleeping.

Christine awoke. She looked round for Erik but couldn't see him. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a shadow, silently it glided around the cave. The light brightened as Erik turned up the lamp. She didn't know why she worried so much about him being there. He usually was even if she couldn't see him.

"Before we go anywhere," he spoke deliberately, not looking at her, "we better take care of your feet."

Christine cringed in embarrassment. So he had noticed.

Erik took this cringe as fear.

"Don't worry Christine, I'm not going to hurt you," he bent over her feet and began to bandage them.

"I never doubted it," the answer surprised him, especially when he wasn't expecting one. He looked up her. She meant it; her eyes were sincere. He looked back at her feet then fetched her shoes.

Christine gasped when she saw them, "Erik where did you get these?"

"I got them from your dressing room while you slept."

"Thank you,"

"Come along. It isn't far now."

He led her through the only other corridor and soon they emerged in a huge room. Christine gaped. It was amazing. A huge organ, almost exactly like the one they had left in the old lair, stood in the corner. There were candles and lanterns in the walls and on the shelves. A couple of doorways led off. The main difference between this one and the last one was that there was no lake. Instead there was something like an underground spring in the corner, which was cleverly diverted into a natural hollow in the rock, creating a pool. Christine didn't doubt that there were secret passages that led away from here in case of an emergency. A large ornate mirror stood on the wall opposite one of the doorways; it was full length and trimmed with what looked like gold.

"Do you like it?" Christine jumped at Erik's voice.

"Very," she replied.

"Its one of my spares, I had it in case of an emergency."

Christine looked at him, but he was staring at the room, his eyes distant and sad.

"I would have brought you here last night but it wasn't ready. I had to make an extra room, I wasn't expecting you..." He trailed of and walked her to one of the passages, the one facing the mirror and drew back the curtain. Christine gasped at the beauty that she witnessed.

"I'll leave you to settle in," and with that he left the room.

Raoul cursed. Someone had closed the mirror. Dressed in warm clothes and with his pistol in his pocket he planned to get Christine back that day. Now he had to waste time trying to find the latch. Eventually he found it. Going back to the lake he poled across and found the passage. Getting some string out his pocket he tied it up in the old lair and unraveled it. _Just like what's-his-face and the Minotor_ he thought with a chuckle. _He was hunting a monster too_. However the chuckle soon turned into a scowl as he came to a crossroad. Which way to go? He lifted his lantern and saw a dark spot on the rock. Blood. The trail of blood showed him exactly which way to go.


	6. Chapter 5: Love or lies?

Chapter 5: Love or lies

Christine walked out into the main lair. Erik was playing at the organ.

"May I sit here?" she asked indicating the stool.

Erik looked up in surprise and gave a curt nod, than continued played.

After a bit of listening Christine began to watch him play, her eyes straying to his mask. Why was he still wearing it? Reaching up she began to lift it off. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I really don't think you want to do that," growled Erik. Remembering the last time she'd taken it from him.

"Erik," it was so quiet, it was barely audible.

Christine looked into his golden eyes, they blazed in…what was it? Anger? Fear? She lifted her other hand to his face and stroked the unmasked cheek. Then she slid it across and took away the mask. Erik's free hand flew to his face but this time she caught his wrist.

"Erik, I love you." She watched his reaction intently.

Erik heard her but he wasn't registering it in his mind. He laughed bitterly.

Christine felt her heart pound hard in despair. Not for her but for him. Poor Erik. Could he really not believe it?

"You must be lying," he stood and walked a little way away. Then turned to face her. "You love me. Ha. How can anyone love…this?"

Christine stood up. "What is 'this' Erik?"

"You mock me," his eyes burned, "I am a monster Christine and don't say that you can not see it for you shrank from me at the beginning."

Christine stepped forward till they were almost touching, "Erik, I love you. You have a beautiful soul that can make glorious music. You have a wonderful mind and," she placed one hand on his chest, "You have a heart, that I think I must have broken." She felt him shiver under her touch. "Why would I lie about it Erik? I love you. You said you loved me. What am I doing here if I do not love you? I fled Raoul to be with you." She brushed a hand down his marred check and gazed up at him pleadingly, "believe me Erik, please."

Erik's heart pound violently. _She wasn't lying. She wasn't lying. She wasn't lying_. The same thought swirling around in his head.

"Christine?"

She looked up at him, and he saw the love in her eyes. He hugged her to him fiercely.

"Oh Christine, you mean it?"

"Yes Erik."

"Then you'll marry me?"

"Yes," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 6:Sacrifice

Chapter 6: Sacrifice

Raoul was standing there laughing manically, a gun pointed at her.

"No body jilts me Christine," he sneered. "I'll take care of you just like I did him."

Christine looked round and saw Erik lying in a pool of blood.

"Erik!" She screamed.

Erik bolted up. He had been listening to Christine thrashing in her bedroom, wondering whether he should wake her, or whether he should just let the dream let itself out. He had never known comfort and would hardly be able to comfort her. On the other hand, her calling him directly…he couldn't ignore that.

"Christine, Christine wake up."

Her eyes flew open to meet Erik's worried gaze.

"You're okay!" She sobbed, sitting up.

"Of course. It was only a dream." He drew her to him and hugged her comfortingly, one hand gently stroking her hair.

That was when the shot rang out.

The two sprang apart.

"I know you're here monster." Echoed an all too familiar voice from the main room. "Come out and face me."

Erik scowled, "The Vicomte has followed us."

Christine shivered violently. Erik felt it and looked at her concerned,

"What did he do to make you so scared of him?"

"He pointed a gun at me." She whispered. The statement was so blunt that it took Erik by surprise. He felt the old anger rising inside him, only slightly dulled by an anxiety for Christine. They were trapped here and he knew Raoul had no mercy. He heard the Vicomte tripping around his lair.

"He won't find _you_ at least," he muttered.

"What?"

"Christine stay here, escape when you can." And with that he got up off the bed, drew back the curtain at the doorway and stepped into the main lair.

Raoul had to look twice; he'd already wasted one bullet by being jumpy. There he was in full view, without even a mask, with no weapon. Without thinking he let off two bullets in quick succession. Both buried themselves in Erik's chest.


	8. Chapter 7: Bullets

Thankyou to MissxA, AnadeChangy, Clayphan16 andIndiaPyro for your reviews. I didn't think it would be fair to leave everyone in suspense for so long so I've put this one up sooner than I was going to.

* * *

Chapter 7: Bullets

There was a crash as the mirror shattered when the two bullets hit the reflection on its surface.

The glass shards hit the floor and scattered.

Erik tutted, "That wasn't very nice."

Raoul spun to face the real Erik. He smirked holding up the gun.

" Now Monsieur that is hardly fair," scolded Erik.

"I don't know how you can be so confident. You have no weapon and I have a gun."

"Yes but what kind of shot are you," Erik taunted.

Raoul let off a bullet. It ricocheted off the rock to the left of Erik's head. Erik raised his eyebrows, "Clearly not a very good one." The next bullet went wide to the right and he had to duck the ricocheting metal.

Heart pounding violently Erik continued towards Raoul, knowing that the closer he got the larger the target. He saw the nozzle of the gun steady at his chest. Damn, this one would hit him. Raoul squeezed the trigger, the same moment that Erik glided to his right. There was an explosion and blood splattered on the floor. Erik felt a searing pain and bent over double, teeth gritted against the pain.

Raoul watched the scarlet liquid dripping onto the floor with grim satisfaction, a sadistic smile playing on his face.

Erik suddenly stood upright gripping his right arm, blood staining his fingers.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you monsieur but the bullet only grazed my arm. There is barely a scratch. You really are a terrible shot."

The smile vanished. Raoul pulled up the gun to shoot again.

Erik lifted his stained hand, "Please don't bother. If that type of gun is the one I think it is it only holds six bullets."

Raoul pulled the trigger and was answered by an empty click.

"Well would you look at that, I was right." With that he strode the last few feet between him and Raoul and promptly punched him, hard.

Erik reached for his sword, which lay on a shelf nearby (how convenient). He drew it back. Raoul lay cowering on the floor,

"Don't kill me." He whined.

Erik prepared to plunge the glinting metal into the whimpering Vicomte's chest. "Wait Erik, no."

Christine caught his arm.

"No Erik, no, not like this."

He paused. Then spun the sword in his hand, hitting Raoul sharply on the head with the handle, knocking him unconscious.

"And why would you not let me rid the world of him?"

"Because then you'd be a murderer."

Erik gave her a sardonic smile; "I'm already a murderer Christine, several times over."

His bluntness threw her, how could he talk so coolly about something like that?

He could see he'd upset her. "Never again Christine." He promised then paused, "Why aren't you still hiding?" He asked angrily.

"You're hurt," she gasped and touched his bleeding arm lightly.

"Just a scratch," he growled, refusing to show any weakness. "It looks worse than it is."

"Erik." Her laughter swelled, he hadn't had her laugh in his presence before. "You're like a rebellious child. Let me bind it for you." Erik saw her leave the room then turned to Raoul's still form. What to do with the fop? That was the question. Christine returned and bound up his arm.

"I was afraid he'd kill you."

Erik was touched by her concern, "It takes a lot to kill me," With that he took her into his arms and kissed her fervently.

Raoul woke with a pounding headache. He groaned. Where was he? He looked up at the ceiling of the ballroom in the theatre. He groaned again. He'd lost. He couldn't believe it. But he was determined not to next time. Next time…


	9. Chapter 8: I do?

Thankyou everyone for your reviews. They were all greatly appriciated and encouraged me enormously. This is the last chapter so I hope you like the ending. 

For the purpose of this I have Erik with gold eyes and Raoul with green. I don't know what they are really. If someone could enlighten me I'd be grateful.

* * *

Chapter 8: I do?

Raoul was eating his breakfast when he spotted the announcement in the paper. A Masked Wedding was to be held. Celebrating the marriage of Christine Daae. Everyone attending would be masked. He snarled at the paper, it would be a _masked_ wedding. An idea slowly came to him. He chuckled maliciously. He had them now.

Erik was in the backroom getting ready. This was Christine's idea to have a masked wedding. He hadn't wanted anything public, obviously because of the outcry at his deformity. He could imagine it now,

"_Does any one know of any reason why these two should not be joined…?"_

"_I object. On the grounds that the groom isn't human."_

So Christine had suggested a masked wedding, like a masked ball, in the opera house ballroom. That way she'd still get the wedding she always wanted. Ironically he was dressed as Don Juan. He had no idea why Christine had wanted him to wear this and he got a bad feeling about it. It was too obvious a choice. Why that should be a problem he couldn't imagine, but still…?

He opened the door of the room and stepped out. There was virtually no warning, just a slight movement. He turned to block the attack but was too late. There was a sharp pain in his head and he fell into darkness.

Christine was twisting her hands anxiously. What was going on? Why was it running late? Then the music began, organ music. She walked into the opera building and up the makeshift aisle. She looked up at the chandelier hanging from the ceiling, a smaller one than the one Erik cut down in 'Don Juan'. It hung right above where the bride and groom would stand. Her footsteps slowed when she spotted Erik. Something was wrong. He smiled at her. No, it must be her imagination. Erik whispered something to the priest. As the ceremony wore on the feeling of unease grew. Especially when they skipped the vows. He hadn't discussed that with her. In fact he had said nothing the whole ceremony.

"Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," the first time he'd spoken and she spotted it. There was a different timbre to his voice.

"Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"I…" She looked into the mask. Blue eyes flashed back. Not gold! Blue!

"No!" She stepped backwards. _No, no, no_!

Raoul took the mask off and smirked. "Drat, foiled again. Come on Christine all you have to do is say do."

"What have you done with Erik?"

"Oh yes poor Erik unfortunately he is…"

"Right here." Erik strode in, wearing an identical Don Juan outfit and looking thunderous. "Next time you try to kill someone with a blow on the head, make sure they are actually dead before walking away you fool."

"Erik!" She tried to move towards him. Raoul drew his sword.

"Don't move a muscle," he hissed pointing it at her chest, "that includes you." He spoke to Erik, who froze. The Priest backed away as far as he dared.

"Now say 'do' or I'll kill you."

Christine just stared at him, "I'd rather be dead than married to you."

"Very well then," he drew out his pistol and aimed it …at Erik. "Say do or I kill him."

Erik laughed, "He can't shoot. That's not much of a threat." Raoul aimed at a candlestick and shot off its head. The laugh died in Erik's throat.

"I've been practicing. So what do you say Christine?"

Christine hesitated.

"Don't you dare Christine. You've given me the happiness I never thought I'd feel. You must not marry him. Not for my sake."

"Okay Raoul," she murmured, then darted forward and grabbed his sword that was hanging loosely in his hand due to his concentration being on the pistol.

Raoul just chuckled, "I can still kill Erik before you kill me and that move is going to cost you." He let off a bullet. Erik cried out as it buried itself in his shoulder. Christine saw the blood seep through Erik's clothes and made up her mind. She didn't want to do this, but she would have to, to save Erik.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes.

Her voice broke through the haze of his pain. No! He would make Raoul kill him before he let Christine marry that fop. He began to move forward.

"No Erik." He froze in disbelief. "I have to do this."

He stopped. Something was up with Christine other than the fact Raoul had a gun pointed at him.

Christine looked at Raoul steadily. "I'm sorry," she repeated, "I'm sorry…Raoul."

Before Raoul could register what she'd said Christine swung the sword, chopping a nearby rope. Severing it from its component. The Chandelier. It came crashing to the floor. Right on top of Raoul.

Erik was running towards the scene before the dust had settled. He spotted Christine pressed against the wall and held her to him with one arm. She hugged him fiercely.

"I hadn't wanted to kill him, Erik. He had been my friend."

"I know, shush."

After just standing like this for several minutes Christine pulled away, her tears finished.

"Okay Erik. My wedding didn't work. Let's do it your way, I've always wanted to elope."

Erik smiled at her and they left the hall together, walking quietly through the crowds and policemen. Leaving them to find the crushed body of Raoul.

* * *

Finished. I hope you all liked the ending, especially all the Raoul haters out there. I couldn't have Erik be the murderer again I'm afraid.I haven't yet read a fanfic where Christine does the killing (though that doesn't mean they don't exist) so I dcided to have her do it.I'm planning to do another Fic soon so please R&R. 


End file.
